Sister's Duty
by Ana Menezes15
Summary: Cassie is alone and miserable, so Diana decides to visit her and show Cassie that she is loved.


Cassie woke up to another one of her recurrent nightmares. This time she dreamed that Diana was killing her, while the rest of the circle laughed around them.

God... she missed Diana.

She had left a week ago and Cassie still couldn't get over the fact that her sister, the only family she had left, abandoned her.

Involuntary tears formed in her eyes and she considered calling Diana, but she probably wouldn't answer the call, and even if she did, Cassie didn't know what to say to her.

The old house was making strange noises, and it caused more tears to fall down her face while she was shaking with sadness and fear.

Her phone was in her hand and she didn't even think twice before dialing the number she was so familiar with, while she was praying that the person on the line would answer her call. The phone rang three times before the person answered.

"Cassie, is that you?"-Diana's voice filled her ears and she felt a little better by the fact that her sister answered her call.

"I need you"- Her voice was frail and tearful, but she didn't care Diana was hearing how fragile she was right now.

"What happened? Are you all right? "-Diana sounded worried and Cassie sobbed.

"I'm not okay...come back, please"-Cassie knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't care, she just wanted Diana.

"Cassie, you know that I can't go back." -This statement broke Cassie's heart and she realized that Diana didn't care about her. She hung up the phone and laid on the couch sobbing violently.

 _She was all alone._

* * *

Cassie didn't know how much time she had passed crying, but she suspected that it lasted hours. She came to the conclusion that nobody cared for her. Her parents and grandmother were dead, Jake had Faye, Adam didn't love her anymore and Diana abandoned her.

She was in the bathroom searching for painkillers and finally found some in her bathroom's shelf.

Cassie turned the entire bottle of pills in her hand and swallowed it at once.

In about a minute she began to feel suffocated and a strong pain, her eyes were getting heavier and she passed out.

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was in a hospital room. A brunette head was laying on Cassie's bed, and the person to whom the head belonged was sleeping peacefully.

The blonde girl moved a little in the bed and the brunette raised her head quickly. Cassie's eyes widened to the vision of Diana.

Cassie surprised both Diana and herself when she jumped in the older girl's arms and involved her in a tight embrace. Tears formed in the eyes of the two girls and Cassie felt Diana rub her back comfortingly.

"I missed you"-Cassie's voice was weak and drowned by the other girl's shoulder, but she refused to get out of that position.

"I missed you, too"-the voice and the touch of Diana were a relief to Cassie, who feared the all of it was just a dream.

A doctor walked through the door and smiled at the sight of Cassie in Diana's lap with her face hidden in the girl's shoulder. He approached the sisters and asked Diana to accompany him out, so that they could discuss about the condition of Cassie. The brunette got up and followed the doctor out after kissing her sister on the forehead.

Diana returned to the room after about half an hour rolling a wheelchair, which she parked on the side of the bed Cassie was lying on.

"The doctor said I can take you home, but you will have to stay home for four days. That means no walking for you, young lady." -Her voice had a playful and a stern tone at the same time.

The taller girl helped Cassie sit on the wheelchair and took her out of the hospital and to the younger girl's home.

* * *

Hours later, Cassie slept with her head laying on her sister's chest, while the girl was stroking her hair. The blonde girl began moving around in her sister's arms and Diana gently rocked her until Cassie calmed down.

"Di?" -Cassie whispered shyly and Diana looked at her sister curiously. -"Why did you come back?"

"I was worried with your call, so I asked Grant to bring me back here."

"You told me on the phone that you couldn't come back here, why did you changed your mind?" -Her words showed her insecurity and fear that Diana would leave her again.

"I realized that my little sister needs me"-These words were enough to make Cassie smile. Her sister really cared about her, enough to come back to the place that brings back so many bad memories.

The blonde soon returned to sleep under the watchful eye of the older girl, and after Diana was sure that Cassie was well, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie woke up and realized she was alone in bed. She got up and went downstairs, where a tall brunette girl was cooking. The short girl sat on the bench and Diana finally noticed her presence.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Cassie frowned upon hearing the nickname Diana had called her, but smiled and nodded at her sister. -Great! Could you please put the dishes and cutlery on the table?

Cassie set the table and sat down, waiting for Diana. The girl appeared minutes later with a plate full of pancakes and eggs.

They talked about trivial matters while they were eating, since Cassie was too afraid to ask her what she really wanted to know.

"Are you going to stay?" -The relaxed mood of minutes ago was replaced by awkward silence, and Cassie cursed herself mentally for asking that.

"Yes"-Diana's response surprised Cassie and the girl got up and jumped into the other girl's arms happily.

Diana kissed her head and Cassie smiled.

 _She was loved_


End file.
